


What is that?

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Cults, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Camoflage
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What is that?

Stake outs.

They're something that is so very integral to a case yet feels so illegal

Gordon was currently afew minutes into a stake out with 5-0. He was scoping out a large clearing looking for the ring of cultists athat were rumored to be doing human sacrifices here.

He wore a simple moss green shirt with long sleeves and matching pants to blend in. Thomas was supposed to be here afew minutes ago but the fact that the man hasn't showed up is not surprising. He has a habit of showing up late.

After a while he heard small footsteps heading towards him. He had a hand on his gun and turned towards the source of the footsteps to see.

_Thomas in a ghillie suit?!?_

He rubbed his eyes to check if he was seeing it wrong but he wasn't.

"What are you wearing?" Gordon whisper-screamed

"It's camoflage, we are doing a stakeout remember" Thomas whisper-replied

Gordon can't even believe how he got roped into this

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing work with 5-0?" Gordon asked on a phone call with Thomas

"Yeah"

"So why are you calling me?"

"We are dealing with cultists so I said that we should bring you in"

"And what made you think that I would deal with cultists?"

"It's not the cultists part, it's more of, we need back up and you seem like the person to do it"

Gordon sighed 

"Fine, but next time don't rope me in with 5-0"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knows that the reason he follows everything Thomas does is because he's in love with him but he knows it's unrequited. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and radio'ed the rest of 5-0 to let them know Thomas was here

"Finally, his majesty is here" Tani joked over the comms

"Haha very funny"

They continued to survey the area until they heard rustling near the bushes. Then they appeared.

Cultists drapped in dark red robes that bordered on chocolate entered the clearing. They pulled out long staffs and marked the land in an undesciferable language. Then the grandmaster appeared. The only thing identifying him was the large gold pendant he wore and the drugged boy he was carrying on his back. 

The boy looked to be in his teens which made Gordon shudder since his own son was in his teens. They watched on to see if the rumors were true and that they were doing human sacrifices. They were quickly proven right when the other cultists tied up the boy and the grandmaster was about to put a knife inside the boy's chest.

"5-0, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Quinn screamed out

And an ensuing fight broke out between thr cultists and the 5-0 plus Gordon and Thomas.

***********************************************

"Good job out there" Tani said as he playfuly hit him on the shoulder

"Thanks" Thomas replied

Gordon and Danny were in the background loading the cultists into trucks and taking a statement from the frightened kid. After they got a statement Danny walked over to congratulate the team on the mission.

"Hey Magnum, you were pretty good out there, tell you what, there's a spot open on 5-0, how about you fill it in huh?" 

They all looked at him waiting for a response until Gordon pulled him away to talk

"What's up Gordie?"

"I don't think you should take the job"

"Ok,why?"

Gordon tried to think about a reason that won't make him sound as selfish as 'wanting him to be the one he calls when he needs help' so he said.

"You might get hurt, you'll be in even more danger than you're in now"

"That's it? Gordie, I can handle it. I'vr had worse"

"But still, you know I can't help you if you get into 5-0 related troubles right?"

"Ooh I see what this is about, you're jelous"

"Wha- I'm not jelous"

"Yes you are, you don't wan't me to join because you want me to call you, you do like my company"

"Maybe I do, so what?"

"I knew it, why else would you tag along" Thomas said as if he scored a victory

"Maybe, because I'm in love with you" Gordon muttered

Thomas stopped his celebrating as his cheeks flushed red. Gordon, realizing Thomas heard what he said, immediately shut his mouth and his face reddened.

After awhile Thomas broke the silence and said

"Well I'm gonna go tell them that I said yes and thanks for convinsing me" Thomas said as he ran off.

Gordon's face fell at Thomas's words. He wasn't surprised that Thomas didn't see him as more than friends but hearing the words come out of his mouth hurt much more than he thought it would. He stood and watched as Thomas said yes and got affection from his new team mates. He slunk back to his car and drove off

*****************Time skip*******************

He opened the door to his house and placed the keys on the key holder. It's already the next day and the fact that Thomas rejected him still hurt.

He didn't recieve any calls or texts from him so it was adding lemon juice to his cuts. He wasn't in the mood to cook so he hoped that there were atleast enough leftovers to male a filling meal.

He was about to open his fridge until he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Thomas standing there with his hands behind his back and surprisingly, he was wearing long pants instead of his usual jorts.

"Hey" Thomas said

"Hey"

"Look I know what I did last night and honestly I'm still with 5-0"

Gordon's face fell

"Is that all you wanted to-"

"But I also really like you and I really want us, so?"

Thomas pulled out his hands and revealed that he was infact holding a bouquet of roses

"I know it's cheesy to get roses but, you wanna go out with me" Thomas said nervously

Gordon wasn't sure what to say, he thought Thomas was here to gloat but- he was cut off

"Tani convinced me to tell you, I know what I heard last night and I'm hoping that maybe you did say you loved me and'll give me a chance"

Gordon leaned in to kiss Thomas. His soft lips againts his chapped ones was a sensation Gordon never thought would feel this good. Thomas cupped his face as he stepped into his space and closed the door behind them.

"What about our schedules-" Gordon said breaking away the kiss but to be silenced again by Thomas kissing him

"We can make it work"

Gordon wanted to inject abit of realism into the conversation but with the way Thomas was looking at him. Giving him his confident million smile that had such a soft undertone to it. Well, it made him believe that he could do anything. So he nodded and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A ghillie suit is what Benji Dunn wore in the opening scene of Mission Impossible: Rouge Nation


End file.
